


24. Just Because

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cats, Cute, Fluff, M/M, happy everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Alec needs Jace to cover for his absence whilst he goes with Magnus to adopt another cat.





	

“Can you stop laughing now?” 

 

“You-you’ve got to be kidding-” Jace doubled over laughing while Magnus stood with his arms crossed, scowling at his boyfriend’s parabatai currently crying in his living room.

 

“Look, Blondie. This isn’t something to be laughing at!” The warlock snapped which just made the blond shadowhunter laugh even more.

 

“Oh it is, warlock. It really is.” 

 

Magnus huffed and rolled his eyes. He waited patiently for the shadowhunter to calm down. Eventually, Jace stopped giggling and the blond sat down on the coffee table in front of Magnus.

 

“So let me get this straight. You and Alec are getting a cat? A cat?” Jace looked like he was going to start laughing again but luckily Alec walked in at just that moment. 

 

“Yes Jace, a cat. Small, furry with cute ears. A cat.” The taller shadowhunter said in a deadpan tone.

 

Magnus walked over to stand next to Alec, one hand wrapped around his waist as he leaned up to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. How did he ever get this lucky?

 

“I know what a cat is, smartass. But why would you even want a cat?” Jace asked looking bewildered, eyes darting between the two of them. Magnus rolled his eyes again.

 

“Come on, Jace, we just need you to cover for me at the Institute while we go choose one. Please?” Alec asked, looking pleadingly at the other shadowhunter.

 

Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder and smirked as Jace finally relented with a nod and a promise from Alec to be back at the Institute tomorrow. The blond eventually left.

 

“When are we going to tell him we already got the cat?” Alec asked casually as he sat down with the small, grey kitten Magnus carried in from the bedroom.

 

“Never, he’s our secret, Alexander.” Magnus answered as he curled himself into Alec’s side, watching the shadowhunter play with the tiny ball of fur currently kneading his dark blue top.

 

“Mmm, that sounds good. Although I do have one more question.”

 

“Ask away, darling.”

 

“Why did you get me a kitten? I didn’t forget anything important did I? Izzy put everything in my calendar so I'm pretty sure I haven’t...right?” 

 

Magnus smiled at Alec and couldn’t help himself as he kissed the shadowhunter’s lips softly. In truth, Magnus had seen the little kitten in the shelter while visiting with Catarina who was considering getting a dog. The little kitten had eyes just as blue as Alec’s and Magnus had fallen in love at once, although of course he loved the shadowhunter far more than the cat even though he had yet to tell Alec that. He had decided then and there that he couldn’t leave the kitten behind. So he had gotten Alec a cat.

 

“Just because.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
